fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Celeste
Luna is a young female girl, who lives in a small house in the middle of the forest. Her parents abandoned her when she was little. Because she lives alone she's called''' Lonely Ghost ('' 孤独なゴースト Sekizen Obake '')Luna can use Celestial Spirit Magic and Darkness Magic Luna is a very calm and quiet girl. She usually ignores people who talk to her. She doesn't like to fight. However she will fight anyone who tries to destroy her house, because she believes that her mom and dad will come back to the house. Dark guilds often come by asking Luna of she will join the guild, but she refuses to leave the house. Luna doesn't have any friends, cause the children are to scared of her. So she is always by herself. Appearance Luna has long white hair, that reaches to her back. She has large blue/purple eyes, and is pale-skinned. She usually wears gothic lolita style clothes. People usually mistake her for a Ghost. Personality Luna is a very quiet girl, and avoids contacts with others. She doesn´t like to fight, but is determined to protect her home, and isn´t afraid to hurt people in the battle. Luna doesn´t have any friends, because the kids are scared of her, and think she´s a ghost. Many dark guilds have asked her to join their guild, but Luna refuses the offers, because she thinks that her mom and dad will come back. History Luna was a very cheerful and happy girl, and loved her parents very much. But when she turned 8 they left her. She went looking for them, in the forest with no success. In the forest she got attacked thats when she awakened her Darkness Magic. Since then she lives alone. One day a boy of her age came to her house. Luna wanted to attack him, but he said he wasn't going harm her or the house. The two became friends, but she never asked his name. The two were very happy and Luna felt happiness for the first time since her mom and dad left. But the next day the boy was gone. He left a letter and silver key. Luna felt betrayed and decided to lock her heart so no one could hurt her again. The silver key summoned Vulpecula the fox. That was her only friend, but it required a lot of magic power, so she often couldn't summon her. Powers and Abilities '''Celestial Spirit Magic: Luna posesses one of the silver keys. Vulpecula summons the fox Vulpecula. Vulpecula can use Fire Magic , but isn't very powerful, because Luna doesn't have much magic power. Darkness Magic: Luna's darkness magic has two colors: When she attacks it's red en when she defends it's purple. When she uses Darkness Magic her eyes turn from blue/Purple to dark Red Above Average Physical stamina: 'Luna needs to fight often, so she became really strong compared to kids from her age. Attacks *'Bond Breaker '(契約ブレーカー ''saiken bureekaa): Luna makes a spear like shape of red darkness, and throws it. The attack is very fast and most effective on two or more people. The spear becomes stronger when the user is. *'''Dark Support (暗い支援 kurai suppooto) '': Luna calls two demon-like defenders. They both have long claws and inpressing speed. They don't have a time limit, and can only be defeated when you destroy them or the user doesn't have any magic power left. It takes long to call the two so Luna calls them only when she knows enemies are coming. *'Death Star (星形手裏剣 ''desu sataa): ''The strongest attack from Luna. She puts her hands together and everything aroud her, and the enemy becomes black. Luna floats in the air, and concentrates. There appears a huge star above the enemies. When Luna gives the signal, the star begins to drop. It drops with inhuman speed on the enemies, and explodes. This attack requires a lot of magic power so Luna can't do anymore attacks, when she used this attack. '''Master Defender: Because Luna needs to protect her home, she specialised in defending, and can easily stop attacks. *'Broken mirror '(故障した鏡 buroo kun miraa): When an enemy attack with a beam, Luna uses her hands to create a shield. Then a giant purple mirror appears. When Luna puts enough power, the beam reflects back. If she doesn't want to hurt the enemy she puts less magic power in the mirror, and the mirror just stops the beam. *'Dark Shield' (暗いシールド kurai shiirudo): Luna uses this, when she only needs to protect herself. She says the words 'Dark shield' and a round purple ball apears around Luna. It reflects any weapon. However it uses a lot of magic power. *'Hope Extinguisher '(希望消火器 shouka ki wo negatte i masu): Luna uses this, when she needs to protect buildings like her home. Luna puts her hand together and concentrates. A wall appears thats invicible for enemies. It is very strong, and only a few people know how to break the wall. '''Lack of magic power stamina: '''Luna has a lack of magic power, so she can´t use much attacks in a battle, and she needs to rest after a powerful spell.